The academy
by lax4fun23
Summary: Trowa goes to The Academy, a school where he will learn to become a warrior. Here he meets some new friends and starts a journey that will change his life. I'm having troubl uploading Chap 4 Some was missing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam wing and I am not profiting off of this story.

It has some cursing and there will be some yaoi pairings. But I will not tell you what they are you will just have to wait and see. This will be my epic and unlike my other stories it has a foreseeable end. I enjoy constructive criticism so feel free to review I will appreciate it.

The Academy

Trowa walked through the gates of the walled city. As he passed through the gate he looked up into the large spirals where the guards were at their posts. He was entering the city of Harbor but the inhabitants named it the Walled City. It was known far and wide for its training academy. The Academy trained both magic and non-magic users. It was the only facility that taught both. It was extremely hard to get into the Academy and Trowa had to take the entrance test twice before he could enter.

He passed through the gates and looked at the directions that came with his acceptance letter. He was wandering through the town looking for its exact center. He found the white walls that are the signature of The Academy. He wandered around the outside wall until he found an entrance. He walked into the academy and was shocked to see no one there. He thought he would see other students wandering around and checking in. He knew that the students only were allowed this one day to check in. He had to find the main building to get his class schedule and room assignment. All the buildings were labeled with numbers and he was looking for number one. It shouldn't have been that daunting of a task but the numbers didn't seem to go in any recognizable pattern. He was looking down at his instructions and not paying attention. He walked right into a hard structure and fell right on his butt. He looked up to see what he ran into and he found himself looking into a set of violet eyes. He was shocked. He had never seen eyes that color before. He started to stammer and tried to extract himself from his very undignified position.

A smile broke across the face of the violet-eyed boy and he started to laugh. "I thought I was the only one here I haven't seen another soul since I walked into this place. My name is Duo and I'm starting my training. I'm a clairvoyant. I can see the future only I'm not the best at it but it's so rare a power that I got into The Academy even though I'm probably going to end up the bottom student. So what's your name? Where are you from? And what are you studying?"

Trowa was shocked, this boy talked more in one go than Trowa did in a whole week. He just sat there stunned staring at the boy. Duo didn't seem to be too downtrodden by getting no response. He took it all in stride and tried to help Trowa to stand up. After helping him up Duo waited patiently for Trowa to form a response.

After extracting himself from the ground with Duo's help he started to formulate his answer. He opened his mouth and words started to tumble out without any semblance of structure. "Trowa, very far away, and warrior."

Duo just smiled and stuck out his hand for Trowa to shake. "Sorry Trowa, I sometimes come on a little strong I know but since we both seem to be lost let's try and find the building together."

Trowa shook Duo's hand and nodded his consent. The two boys started to search for the main building together. Duo didn't stop talking during the whole trip. He went on about how hard the entrance exam was and how lucky he was to be there and how excited he was. Trowa found his company very pleasing. The usually quiet boy found himself talking a lot. He only said about five sentences but for him that was a lot. Most people seemed to be turned off by the stoic boy's lack of participation in conversation but nothing seemed to shake Duo. After wondering around for about twenty minutes the two finally found what they were looking for.

The two walked into the extremely daunting building. It was huge. Not only did it hold all of the Academy's offices but it also housed half of the classes offered at the school. The boys walked into the main lobby and found room 001 where they would get their class schedules and room assignments. As they walked through the doors of the office they saw books flying on their own. There was no one in the room. Both boys looked at each other questioningly.

Duo was about to call out when they heard a voice coming from somewhere at the back of the room. A very nasally voice yelled out "Name Please." Both boys just stared at the location of the disembodied voice. After a few seconds they heard the voice again. "I don't have all day boys. I need your names I'm not psychic you know."

"Duo Maxwell."

"Trowa Barton."

Two folders flew across the room flying into the hands of the two boys. They opened the folders and found their room assignments and class schedules inside.

"That's it boys your done have a nice day." Said the voice.

The boys started to leave when Duo put out his hand and stopped Trowa from moving. A huge leather bound book flew across just where Trowa was about to step. Trowa looked over at Duo to see the boy frowning. "Thanks!" Trowa exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Screeched Duo. "I really thought it was going to be that little blue book that hit you. I never get it right."

Trowa just sort of stared at Duo and ignored the fact that he now seemed upset that a book did not hit Trowa. Both boys left the office and went through their packets. Along with the room assignments and schedules there were also maps. Both boys were relieved to see the maps. Using the maps they soon found their dorms. Trowa was staying in the dorm designated for the warriors. Duo was in one of the two dorms that were set up for the magically inclined students.

The boys parted company each going their own way. They promised to meet later for dinner. Trowa walked alone into his dorm. Most of the other cadets were already there. Trowa walked into his room and saw that one of the beds was already taken, but his roommate wasn't there. Trowa took the only other bed left in the room and started to put his stuff away. He was almost finished unpacking when a blond girl ran into the room and threw herself on the other bed. Trowa was a little shocked he thought that his roommate would be a boy but this girl seemed to be making herself very comfortable.

"Dorothy I told you to wait for me." A tall boy said with long blond hair. He walked fully into the room and glided past Trowa ignoring him completely.

The girl who was obviously Dorothy looked up at the tall blond and stuck out her tongue. Trowa watched the two interact wondering if he should say something. He was never really good with social situations. It didn't really matter though because the tall blond turned taking in Trowa for the first time. "My name is Zechs. This is Dorothy. I'm going to be top student this year. So now that we have that straight I took the bed closest to the window. Don't bother me and I won't bother you."

The two blondes then left the room. As they passed him Trowa heard that they were going to see if someone else had arrived yet. He had been in his dorm for only five minutes and he was already making friends. Trowa was glad that they left. He didn't even get a chance to introduce himself to his roommate and it seemed like he wouldn't get a chance to anytime soon. Trowa found himself wishing that he could have roomed with Duo but the school seemed to want the magically inclined away from those without powers.

Trowa just wandered around alone until dinner. He saw Duo waiting for him outside of the mess. Standing next to Duo was a very cheery girl with bluish black hair. Both Duo and the girl were emphatically waving at Trowa. Trowa felt his mouth start to smile. As long as he could remain friends with Duo the year would not be a total loss. Duo introduced the girl as Hilde. She was a telekinetic. The three new friends went into the mess and sat down together at a table. The three were enjoying the dinner and the conversation. Well, Duo and Hilde were doing most of the talking with Trowa throwing in an occasional nod or one word answer.

The three weren't paying attention and it was mostly luck and only partial skill that Trowa caught the ball that came whizzing at Duo's head. Trowa looked up to see who threw the ball and saw his roommate Zechs smiling at him. Trowa frowned. Zechs was screaming for Trowa to throw the ball back but Trowa was ignoring him. He looked over to his two friends and they resumed their conversation.

"Zechs is an Ass, but the ball is actually mine so if you don't mind I would really like it back. I promise there will be no more trouble." Trowa looked up at the speaker and just stared at him with an expressionless face. The boy not being daunted by Towa's cool demeanor stuck out his hand to shake with Trowa. "The name is Heero by the way."

Trowa looked at Heero's outstretched hand and instead of shaking it he gave Heero the ball. He then turned back to his friends ignoring Heero who had not yet moved. Heero just smirked. He turned away from Trowa and faced Duo. "I am really sorry about that. They took the ball from me. I promise they won't get it back any time soon."

Duo smiled back at Heero and extended his hand. "I'm Duo. The girl is Hilde and the boy giving you the cold shoulder is Trowa." Heero shook Hilde's hand next and sat down in one of the open seats at the table.

"So Trowa how do you know Zechs?" Heero asked.

Trowa was still ignoring him so Duo piped in. "They're roommates but they don't seem to be getting along to well. Trowa and I go way back we actually met earlier this morning so knowing Trowa the longest I must ask you Heero what are your intentions toward my friend here."

"I just came over to get my ball back."

"No you came over here for more then just that. The illustrious Heero Yui could have sent one of his many flunkeys over here to get the ball. Why did you really come over?" Hilde aked.

Heero stared at her with his mouth open. "So I see my reputation proceeds me. I wanted to scope out the competition. Whoever caught that ball would give me a run for top spot here at the academy and I always like to be aquatinted with the competition. So Hilde how do you know who I am?"

"I'm roommates with Relena." Hilde replied.

"Oh that explains it." Heero said as he started to get up. "And Trowa, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Who is Relena and what is the deal with this Heero?" Trowa asked.

"Relena is my roommate and she has the power to calm anyone she touches. She is very nice. And it turns out that she has known Heero since she was little. Heero is amazing. He is the new cadet with the top score on the entrance exam. In fact he tested higher then anyone else. The boy is so talented he could probably walk on water and no one would be shocked. Heero is also best friends with Relena's brother who you already met." Hilde explained. She then pointed to the other side of the cafeteria where Zechs was talking to Heero. "Trowa I think you already met Relena's brother."

Trowa had to smile "Her brother is Zechs."

After dinner the three went their separate ways. They all had to get up early in the morning for the first day of classes and for ranking. Each student would be put into a rank. At the end of the year they were given their assignments based on their ranks. The top student got to pick wherever they wanted to go while everyone else had to go to an open spot.

Trowa woke up early the next day and went down to breakfast. He found Hilde sitting at a table with a very pretty girl wearing a pink dress. Trowa sat down with the girls. Hilde introduced the other girl at the table as Relena. Relena was very excited to meet her brother's roommate and the three chatted for a while. Trowa asked where Duo was and Hilde said that he was still asleep and that he would probably be down a few minutes before breakfast was over. All three agreed that Duo didn't seem like the type to skip a meal.

Said boy appeared with ten minutes to spare. He stuffed as much food into his mouth as physically possible. His three table-mates stared at him in shock. It was disgusting yet amazing to behold. It was like the sun. You know you're not supposed to look at it but you can't help but be tempted to.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. What's you're magical power the ability to unhinge your jaw like a snake so you don't have to chew?" The four table-mates looked up at the voice. All four sets of eyes landed on Heero. He just smiled down at the table and smiled. "I'm here to take Trowa. I thought I would walk with him over to the trials."

Duo looked up at Trowa with his mouth still full of food. Trowa just raised one eyebrow and excused himself. Then Heero and Trowa both left the dining hall. The two boys emerged outside and started walking towards the training fields. Today they would face the physical tests an endurance run, hand to hand combat, sword play, and archery. They walked in companionable silence for awhile. About halfway to the practice field Trowa stopped walking and faced Heero. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I guess that's your way of asking why I asked you to walk with me. I wanted to apologize again for yesterday." Heero said.

"I thought Zechs threw the ball." Trowa said.

"He did, but I kind of told him to." Heero replied sheepishly.

Trowa turned towards Heero and punched him in the stomach. Heero bent over gasping for air. "I accept your apology." Trowa replied not trying at all to hide his smile.

Heero got his wind back and looked over at Trowa and smiled. "I've known Zechs and Rlena forever. Dorothy is Zechs' cousin. She's OK but don't get on her bad side she can be a real bitch. I have a feeling that we'll get along great together."

The boys arrived at the trial fields a few minutes later. After all the cadets arrived the Head Trainer came out. His name was Trieze and he was known for his amazing strategies that flattened many opponents. He was tall with ginger hair and he always looked impeccable. The first task set before the cadets was endurance run. There would be three heats all leaving at twenty-minute intervals. The times would be recorded and then ranked. Trowa found himself in the same group as Heero and Zechs. They would be in the second heat. The cadets were broken up evenly between the three groups. Dorothy was in the first group. The three boys watched the first heat leave and they stretched and tried to keep relaxed before their heat. Trowa could hear Zechs talking to a bunch of the other cadets bragging about how good he was. Trowa would not let himself be intimidated. He would just keep a steady pace and do his best. He would wake up every morning at home and run five miles so this shouldn't be too difficult.

The second heat was called to start and all of the cadets lined up. For the first two miles the cadets were a huge group but by the third mile there was a group of ten cadets that led the pack. As Zechs predicted he was at the head of the pack and had a good lead. Trowa was happy he was running against Zechs. Having the challenge of keeping up with Zechs would keep up his pace. He was not only racing against the cadets in his group but all of the cadets. Whoever got first in this group may not get first over all.

By the fifth lap it was easy to see that Zechs was the non-disputed leader. Heero was second and he still had a strong and steady pace. Trowa was slightly behind Heero but he seemed unable to pass the boy who was several yards in front of him. Zechs crossed the finish line with the fastest time yet recorded but there was still one more heat left. All the other boys would have to wonder how they compared to the first heat.

After the third heat finished and everyone had time to rest they moved onto hand to hand combat. It was a two round elimination. Which meant after you lost twice you would stop competing. For several hours the fighting continued. The last match of the day ended up being Heero fighting Trowa. Heero knocked Zechs out the round before. Trowa was very excited that Heero had to face Zechs he wasn't sure he would have made it this far if he had to face the tall blond.

Heero and Trowa faced each other and bowed. Both boys went straight to it. They both got to watch the other fight throughout the morning so they knew how the other fought. Both boys were doing well but Heero was a hair faster then Trowa and he was using that to his advantage. Heero aimed a kick towards Trowa's midsection that would have finished Trowa off if Heero could get it to connect. At the last second Trowa flipped out of the way. Everyone was shocked by Trowa's high flying display. Trowa could hear a few cadets whistle and cheer him on. He was getting tired though and knew it was only a matter of time until he was beaten. Several more well aimed kicks and punches later Trowa was hit in the face. He went down and was not quick to get up.

Heero walked over to the other boy and smiled down at him. "Now we're even for earlier. I can't believe you actually sucker punched me."

Trowa accepted the hand up and gave Heero a small smile. "You were a jerk."

Heero started to laugh. "We have a break for lunch now. You're eating at my table today." Heero said.

"I'm not sure I'll be welcomed at your table." Trowa was staring at Zechs and Dorothy while he said this. "Why don't you come sit at my table?" Heero nodded his consent and both boys moved over towards the mess.

They got their food and found seats at Trowa's usual table. None of the magic users were there yet. So the boys just ate in silence. Ten minutes later Duo, Hilde, and Relena showed up. Duo nodded towards Heero and then gave Trowa a wink. He sat down and stifled a giggle by stuffing some food into his mouth.

"I see we're moving up in the world to see the illustrious Heero Yui sitting at our table. Wow Trowa you must be doing something right. I didn't know we ranked high enough to be visited by Mr. Popular himself."

"You don't rank that high. But Trowa refused to sit at my table so I had to sit here. Besides I want to hear how you are doing Relena. If you have any problems just tell me and I'll help." Heero said.

"Thanks for the offer Heero, but I'm fine. I think I did real well on the tests today too. I mean you should see some of the people here they have almost no control over their powers." Relena stated.

Trowa noticed that Duo's face got a little red after hearing Relena's comment. He would really have to get a chance to talk to the boy when no one else was around. The meal continued with all of the table's occupants having a nice conversation.

The table shook and Trowa looked up to see Zechs staring down at Heero. "If your done slumming it Heero maybe we can walk over to the training area together."

"Trowa I'm sorry your roommate is an ass but it's not his fault he was just born that way." Heero said.

"I thought Relena was your sister Zechs do you count her as a reject too?" Duo asked.

"She knows that I didn't mean her. She was always nice to the strays. I expected this from her but

Heero usually has better taste." Zechs replied.

Heero smirked at Zechs' response. "I am not to fond of the idiot with the braid and his girlfriend leaves a lot to be desired but in case you haven't noticed Trowa is very good. I like to be aware of all the competition besides he's interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

I am not saying who the pairs are. So stay tuned and keep up it will get interesting soon enough and don't worry Wuffei and Quatre are in this chapter at least for a little bit anyway.

Standard disclaimers apply I own nothing. Literally nothing. You can feel sorry for me now.

"Idiot with the braid" Duo scoffed. "Who does he think he is anyway? Trowa I want you to kick his butt. I don't care what it takes cheat if you have to but you have to win this competition."

"Relax Duo, Heero's a jerk sometimes we all know it." Relena said. "Don't worry about him. Besides I don't think you talk to much."

"It's getting late we should go." Trowa said as he got up. He pushed in his chair and started to walk away when he saw that Duo was still really upset. "We have archery now Duo. No one can beat me I guarantee it. I'll make Heero eat his words for you."

Duo smiled and screeched "Thanks Tro your the best"

Trowa intended to keep his word to Duo. When he got there he took a few practice shots. When he felt warmed up enough he backed away from the target and let someone else have a try. He felt confident this was his trial and no one would beat him.

He was right. It was a one elimination trial. Every cadet would shoot from a certain distance and have to get a bulls eye. The distance increasing with every shot. Trowa was doing extremely well. So was Dorothy and Heero. Zechs had actually fallen out of the competition pretty early which had stunned almost everyone except Dorothy and Heero who knew Zechs sucked at archery. It finally came down to just Trowa and Dorothy. The two were amazing they were already at an academy record and they were still going. It was incredible to watch. Finally after a lot of betting and money exchanging hands for the umpteenth time Dorothy missed and Trowa was crowned the winner.

Heero walked up to congratulate Trowa , but before he could say how impressed he was Trowa stopped him. "You amaze me Heero. One minute your nice the next your insulting my friend. I really can't seem to pin you down but until you can apologize to Duo I would watch your back. You never know when someone will sucker punch you in the stomach." With that last remark Trowa walked away leaving a stunned Heero in his wake. Heero managed to close his gaping mouth. He nodded to himself storing away what Trowa had said.

Later that night at dinner Heero visited Trowa's table with Zechs in tow. Heero turned to Duo and started to speak. "We're going out to a tavern tonight we want both you and Trowa to come along. I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier sometimes I act like an Ass."

Duo had to smile at Heero. He didn't know what the boy was up to and he didn't trust him but nothing would keep the braided boy away from a tavern. "See you there Heero."

Heero gave the name of the tavern and where it was then he walked away. Trowa just sat there thinking. It was Relena who commented on Duo's acceptance of the offer.

"You know he has a trick up his sleeve. Heero Yui doesn't do anything without a plan and my brother would never go along with him unless he was forced to or there was mischief involved."

"I know and I'm counting on it." Duo said.

Trowa and Duo were the last two to arrive at the tavern by the time they got there it was already packed. They made their way over to Heero and Zechs. They sat down and each boy ordered a beer. The waitress brought them over and left. Everything was going well until Zechs challenged Duo to a drinking contest.

Everyone knew that alcohol affected those who used magic faster than it affected non-magic users. Zechs' challenge was unfair. Trowa was about to point this fact out in a very violent way when he was stopped by the fact that Duo cheerfully agreed. Everyone was stunned. They thought Duo would just give up knowing that he was out foxed by Zechs.

The contest started. Each contestant would take a drink and whoever quit, puked, or past out first lost. It started out fast both contestants slamming their drinks back. Duo seemed to be getting a little wobbly but Zechs was still going strong. Five drinks later Zechs was looking like he was going to fall off his chair and Duo still looked only a little wobbly. Two more drinks went by and Zechs fell off his chair which lost him the contest. Duo just sat there happily swaying. Everyone cheered. It's always more exciting when the underdog wins. Trowa stood up and helped Duo to do the same. He started to get ready to go but before he left he laid his open hand in front of Heero who gave him fifty dollars. Trowa shoved the money into his pocket and then half carried half dragged Duo out of the tavern.

"You bet on me" Duo slurred.

"And I'm glad you won because I couldn't have paid him the fifty. I was broke." Trowa replied. Both boys started to laugh and they continued on their way home.

Trowa woke up early the next day. All the cadets had the morning off after all of the testing. He looked over and could see that Zechs was out cold. After all the drinking last night, Trowa expected that Duo was also still asleep. Trowa sighed and got ready for breakfast. He took a long hot shower having time because almost all of the other cadets were still asleep. Trowa never could sleep in late. He walked down to breakfast alone. He got some food and made his way to his normal table. He was sitting there eating and just letting his brain wander so when someone sat down in front of him he didn't even notice.

"You're mad at me again aren't you?" Heero asked.

Trowa didn't answer him. He just sat there drawing designs in his food. Heero stared at Trowa and saw the glassy look in the boy's eyes. Heero smirked and waved his hand in front of Trowa's face. There was no reaction. Not one to be deterred easily Heero shook Trowa's shoulder. To his dismay he got no reaction out of the stoic boy. Heero started to get a little concerned.

"Earth to Trowa. Wake up Trowa!" Even with Heero starting to scream Trowa didn't move.

Trowa felt the cold water hit his face and saw Heero sitting in front of him with an empty glass and a scared expression on his face. Trowa sat there for a minute just dripping. He then took a napkin and wiped his face.

Trowa looked over at Heero quizzically. "What was that for?"

"You didn't move. I was trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes. At first I just thought you were mad at me and not responding. But you were frozen. No one can be that still for long. You didn't even blink. I was worried is all. So I hit you with cold water and it worked, you woke up."

"I think I was dreaming but I don't remember any of it. It was weird like someone else was in my head and I was just showing them around. Does that make any sense?"

"No." Heero got up. "Come on we're taking you to the infirmary."

The two boys left for the infirmary. After a thurrow examination Trowa was given a clean bill of health and told to go lie down in his room. Trowa went to rest and stayed in his room sleeping until Heero woke him up for afternoon classes.

The two boys walked in silence to the classrooms. Soon after they arrived they were given their rankings and their final class assignments. Trowa was third overall. Heero was first while Zechs was Second. Dorothy was sixth and the girl was on the rampage. She believed she should have been higher on the list. Zechs tried to calm her down but nothing seemed to placate her. For the rest of classes everyone gave Dorothy a lot of space.

That night at dinner Trowa told Duo where he ended up in the rankings. Relena was first in the new class of magic users. Hilde was comfortably in the middle and Duo was at the bottom of the list but as Hilde pointed out quite often Duo was not last. The braided boy took little comfort in her tries to cheer him up.

Talk of the Outlaws started about two months into the training. The Outlaws was the name given to a bunch of magic users who used their powers without permission or proper training which was against the laws of Harbor and it's surrounding areas. The outsiders called themselves freedom fighters. At the end of the school year the top cadets would be given the chance to join the group that was in charge of capturing the Outlaws. It would be a great honor. Both magic and non-magic users were on the team to stop the Outlaws and they had little to no success in trying to apprehend the Outlaws.

All Heero, Zechs, and Dorothy talked about was joining the force to go against the Outlaws. Trowa was getting sick of it. He still wanted to be a guard on the walls of Harbor. Duo said he didn't care either way because he would never be one of the top cadets. He would be lucky if he got to stay in the academy.

Relena was the one with the most surprising attitude. She actually thought that the Outlaws had a valid point and that no one should be told what to do or how to live their lives. At first she took a lot of abuse about her opinions but several black eyes and bloodied noses delivered by Zechs and Heero discouraged a lot of people from teasing Relena.

"So I heard they hit another outpost." Zechs said between mouthfuls of his dinner.

"I heard that they burnt down a few villages and the fields around them." Dorothy answered.

"Well I heard..." Duo never got to finish what he was going to say.

"Shut up." Trowa muttered from his end of the dinner table. "The next person who starts a sentence with the words I heard will get a fat lip. I hate gossip. Half of it is not true and the other half is exaggerated to unknown proportions."

An evil smile crept across Heero's features. "Well Trowa, I heard that they are looking for some cadets to join a search party for the outlaws around Harbor."

Trowa looked at Heero stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Where is my fat lip Trowa I'm waiting."

"Oh, shut up Heero. I haven't punched you in months are you going through withdrawal or something."

"What about a force to look for the Outlaws!" Duo screeched. "Are you serious Heero? That is just so cool. Are you going to do it? You are top cadet you would be a shoe in if you wanted to go. I know you could do it. You should do it too Trowa it would be so great."

"Duo breath." Trowa suggested.

After seeing that the whole table's attention was again focused on him Heero began to explain exactly what he had heard. "The Outlaws were getting more bold and attacking closer and closer to the walls of Harbor. No one seemed to be able to find a leader to the group or figure out what the Outlaws were going to do next so the authorities decided to set up a sting. They would move provisions to a town close to Harbor hoping that the Outlaws would attack it."

"How can they be sure the Outlaws will attack. Won't they be able to tell it's a trap if a small town suddenly gets a large amount of supplies. It doesn't sound like a really smart plan." Duo mummers.

Heero just glared at him. "Because the supplies are medical equipment and food. At all of the raids the Outlaws steal supplies. The hope is that this is too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"So what would they need us for?" Trowa asked. "It sounds like everything is under control."

Heero just shrugged and everyone returned to eating thinking about what Heero had said.

Trowa looked down at the letter he received. It was several days after Heero had announced the big plan. It turns out he was right. Trowa was a little shocked. It wasn't a shock that he was included in the cadets that were asked to help the raid. He was still third in the rankings, the shock came with what their duties would be. While the major force was at the site of the raid many small towns around Harbor would be left unguarded. The cadets were going to be sent to these towns to help with guard duty. Many of the cadets were upset they wouldn't be included in the action but Trowa wasn't. He still didn't know how he felt about the Outlaws. Nice quiet guard duty would suit him perfectly.

He arrived at Marsh Town the night before the raid. He was in charge of a group of eight cadets. It was his first time leading anyone. He was a little nervous but he figured he lucked out because Relena was with him. He was surpassed that she had come along due to her beliefs about the Outlaws, but like him she didn't get much choice. All she got was a letter stating where she had to be and when.

The night of the raid Trowa had three groups patrolling the area in two person teams while the other group had a rest period. The teams would rotate every two hours. This was the standard procedure for Outland guards. Trowa took Relena as his teammate. He said it was because they complimented each other well but the truth was he didn't do well with new people and with Relena he could just relax and do his job. He wouldn't have to make small talk and feel awkward. Relena knew him and that he was usually a very quiet person.

Heero and Zechs were both at different villages. Duo as he predicted was stuck back at the academy. His scores weren't good enough and he wasn't picked for the mission. Trowa felt bad for him but there was nothing he could do about it. At least Hilde also wasn't chosen so Duo wouldn't feel too bad.

All was quiet and Trowa was really starting to relax. He even talked to Relena during their first break. It was actually a really nice night. It was warm with a clear sky. the stars could be seen and the town was relatively bright.

Being so light out it wasn't hard for Relena to spot the shadow moving across the town square. She turned to Trowa and whispered to him. "Did you see that. Some one just crossed the square in an awful hurry and they were trying very hard not to be seen."

Trowa hadn't seen a thing but he trusted Relena. "We split up." Tell the other groups what you saw. As soon as you're done meet me back here. I am going to stay here and see if your friend makes another appearance." Relena ran off to do what Trowa had said.

Trowa hid himself in the shadow of a building keeping his eyes out for the intruder. He was wondering what was taking Relena so long when he heard a scream. Trowa looked over towards the noise and saw one of the unused fields on fire. It didn't take long for the town to wake up and get into fire fighting mode. Right now the fire wasn't endangering any crops or homes but if the town's people didn't get the fire under control they could be in trouble.

Trowa didn't move to help. He had a feeling that he just couldn't shake. He stayed where he was watching the town's small infirmary. For some strange reason Trowa knew he should be here he just couldn't understand why. The figure made his way to the infirmary very slowly trying not to draw to much attention. Trowa saw the figure and waited till it approached the infirmary's door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Trowa growled. The figure turned around and Trowa found himself lost in eyes the color of the ocean. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He was literally frozen and he wasn't even fighting it. He felt a presence in his head asking to be let in and Trowa was letting it enter and making sure it was comfortable. There was nothing Trowa could do. There was nothing Trowa wanted to do. This felt right. As the presence in his mind grew Trowa could feel a smile spreading across his face. He lost all track of the figure he was just standing there with a stupid half smile on his face.

Trowa woke when the water hit his face. He blinked twice and saw that the infirmary door was wide open. He found the presence that had invaded his mind was gone and to his dismay he realized he missed it.

"Trowa are you OK? I was calling to you and you were just frozen like a statue. Did you see who did this.?" Relena asked half panicked.

"No, just that he had blue eyes the color of the sea. I don't know what happened I looked into his eyes for a second and then the next thing I know I'm soaking wet and you're screaming at me." Trowa responded calmly.

"It was a raid. We were tricked. The fire was just a decoy they were here for medical supplies. They picked this place clean. These people will have nothing. I thought the Outlaws were just misunderstood but I can't believe they would do this to such a small town."

"Calm down Relena the town will be fine." Remember all those supplies that were shipped for the raid. They can be redirected here by tomorrow afternoon. This is the closest town to the raid sight. Whoever hit it knew what they were doing."

"Why do you say that Trowa?"

"Why hit the raid site? I mean it looks suspicious all those supplies in one place and how do they get so many guards there without being noticed. No it's much smarter to hit the unprotected town next door. Watch I bet this wasn't the only town to get robbed. It looks like all those supplies from the raid will go to needy people after all."

Trowa turned away from the infirmary he needed to assess the damage and check on his team. He took about two steps when the ground rushed up to meet his face. His last thought s before unconoiusness took him away were of two blue eyes.

Trowa's head felt like someone had slammed it into the ground. He opened one eye to just a slit. He was staring at a ceiling. He closed his eye. He heard movement in the room. He turned to the side and mumbled "What happened?"

"You passed out. Are you OK?" Trowa recognized the voice as Relena.

"Headache. How long was I out?"

Trowa could hear as Relena walked closer to him. He heard a chair move and Relena took his hand. She quietly explained what happened. "Heero's here. You're right several villages were attacked. You passed out. We think the Outlaw used some kind of magic on you. We're not sure what. Heero is securing the area."

"Why did Heero leave his post?" Trowa asked.

"Someone reported the fire and Heero's group came over to help. The main force is out right now seeing if they can pick up a trail" Relena answered.

Heero cleared his throat to announce his presence before he entered the room. He nodded to Trowa and then moved further into the room. Heero began to explain what was going on while Trowa was incapacitated. "We secured the town and took an inventory of everything that was taken. They only took some medical supplies. No food or animals were taken and no houses were broken into. It was a clear strike. Fast and efficient. You're the only one who saw anybody."

Trowa considered this. "Heero do you remember right after the trials when I was just staring off into nothing. It was just like that only more intense. I don't know how it happened but I wasn't hurt except for the headache."

Heero gave Trowa a small smile. "Just rest we'll be back at the Academy by tomorrow afternoon.

Back at the Academy Trowa turned into a mini celebrity. He was the only one to have ever seen an Outlaw. Trowa explained that he rely didn't see anything except for a set of eyes. Duo also wouldn't leave Trowa alone he was constantly begging for details. It got so bad that Trowa took to hiding and entering right before the meals ended so he could have a little time alone.

It did have some benefits. It drove Zechs crazy that he missed all of the excitement. No one hit his town. He spent the whole night just circling the town. Dorothy was very excited about what happened to Trowa. It gave her a chance to show off. She pointed out to Trowa that his first mistake was that he stuck to the old ways and did the traditional two man sweep. She explained that it made it easy for an intruder to sneak in between the sweeps made by the three groups. Trowa thought that in hindsight Dorothy was right but he did what he was told to do. Following orders had been drilled into his head since he arrived at the Academy.

In apology for driving Trowa crazy Duo invited him to go to a tavern to meet one of his friends. Trowa accepted the invitation. They arrived at the Tavern slightly after sunset. Duo said that his friends would be there shortly. They ordered drinks while they waited.

Two odd looking boys walked into the tavern an hour later. The first had long black hair tied into a ponytail. He wore all white. The second boy had short blond hair. He was wearing a nice shirt and a very nice pair of pants. He looked like he had money. Duo waved to the two boys and they walked over to the table.

Duo introduced everyone. The boy with the ponytail was Wuffie. He had been friends with Duo since they were little. They lived in the same town. the other boy was named Quatre. His father was a merchant and he had met Duo and Wuffei while on a trip with his father.

The two new boys were very nice and Quatre was very easy to talk to. Wuffei talked mostly to Duo. Both boys had there heads near each other and were talking in low whispers. Trowa was left to talk with Quatre, but Quatre was doing most of the talking. Trowa just sat there and added a comment every once in awhile. After a few beers, Trowa found himself getting a little drunk. He was staring at Quatre when he noticed the color of his eyes. They were blue. The color of the sea. Trowa was unaware of how hard he was staring.

"Yo Tro, does Kat have something on his face or something. You can blink." Duo joked.

Trowa came back to himself and took a long sip from his beer. Quatre got up and turned to ask Trowa a question. "It's hot in here Trowa why don't you come outside with me."

Trowa nodded his assent and went outside. The two boys walked a few steps away from the tavern. They spent a few minutes in companionable silence. "I recognize those eyes. I can't seem to get them out of my head. What did you do to me?" Trowa asked.

"I didn't do anything." Quatre replied. Trowa just stared at him waiting for him to explain. Quatre got the hint and continued explaining. "I really didn't do anything. You surrendered to me."

"You're an Outlaw and a magic user." Trowa pointed out. "You entranced me and I want to know how."

"I'm an empath. I can feel other people's emotions and if I try hard I can influence them but only very slightly. You're different. You invited me in. I tried to stop. I didn't want to invade your thoughts, but I couldn't help my self you called to me. It was you who did it not me."

Trowa stared at Quatre for a few moments letting what he said sink in. "I did it."

"The first time I was brought into your mind was when I visited Duo at the Academy. You weren't even near me, but I could hear you calling me and I was forced to answer. Then the calling stopped all of a sudden."

"I fainted." Trowa said sheepishly.

Quatre just smiled. "That would explain it. Just don't open your mind when I'm around. Envision a wall. Yeah, there you go. That should help keep me out. Just keep it up."

Trowa smiled and walked back into the tavern. He stood next to Duo and kicked the chair with his foot. "So are we going to go back to the Academy tonight or our we sleeping here?" Trowa asked.

Wuffei nodded and also stood. "We should also be going. Good night."

Trowa was enjoying the brisk walk home to the Academy. He had a good time and he liked talking with Quatre. Trowa couldn't get the short blond out of his head. Now that he had a face to go with the presence in his head he kind of missed that he couldn't feel Quatre. He let down the barrier he put up and looked for Quatre. He ran into a very strong wall. He knocked on it. He felt Quatre smile over the link and knock back. Trowa smiled and let Quatre's presence dance at the back of his head for a while. When he started to feel a little dizzy Trowa said goodbye to Quatre and put his wall back up.

'"So are you an Outlaw too or is it just Quatre and Wuffei?" Trowa asked Duo.

They were almost back to the Academy. Duo stopped walking. "I'm the one who leaked the information to them. How did you know?" Duo asked.

Trowa smiled at his friend and told him all about the link he had with Quatre. When he finished, Duo smiled at him. "It sounds like you have a little magic in you Trowa. If someone told you you could never contact Quatre again how would you feel?"

Duo waited for an answer but Trowa just hung his head and let his hair cover his face. He didn't want to admit that he would feel miserable. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't even know Quatre very well if at all.

"That's why I help them Trowa."

At the addmission Trowa lifted his face and gave Duo a partial smile. The two boys continued their walk in silence both knowing that niether boy would ever tell the other's secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chap. 3 enjoy.

Heero came at Trowa for the third time driving him back. Trowa was not having a good day. He tried to ward off Heero's advances, but he just couldn't keep his mind focused. He saw Heero's sword coming at him and he tripped falling onto his butt with the point of Heero's sword sitting at his throat. Heero stuck out his hand and helped Trowa up.

"Are you ready to go again?" Heero asked.

"I think I'm going to call it quits. My butt hurts." Trowa replied.

"What's up with you? You've been slipping for the last several weeks. It's not like you. You are one of the most focused and calm people I have ever met. Is there something bothering you?"

Trowa didn't want to lie to Heero but he had no choice. He couldn't tell him that he kept on thinking about Quatre and the Outsiders. He hardly even talked to Duo about it. Trowa still didn't know how he felt about the whole thing. He just shrugged his shoulders and said "Nothings wrong."

"They are picking more cadets for another guard detail. The raids by the Outsiders are getting even more intense. I think we could be on one of the details." Heero said as the two started their walk back to the dorms.

"Yeah It didn't go very well the last time I had guard duty. If you forgot, last time I fainted."

Heero moved closer to Trowa and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Well, don't worry you'll be fine this time."

Trowa was staring at Heero's arm. He and Heero had been getting closer. Duo was still his best friend that would never change but there was something about Heero Trowa couldn't shake. Duo said Heero had a crush on him and would tease the two boys mercilessly but Trowa didn't know. Heero was friendly but he never did anything inappropriate or leading. Heero squeezed Trowa's shoulder and Trowa realized that Heero had asked him a question. "Heero, what do you mean I'll be fine this time?"

"I was put in charge of one of the details and got to pick my team; you, Relena, Zechs, and Dorothy. We will be the only guard detail. I picked the best team I could think of. We'll be on the walls of this city. I thought that was your dream."

Trowa looked at Heero and just shook his head. "You are insane. You're serious."

"Are you in Trowa?"

Trowa couldn't stop the huge smile that broke across his face. "Yes, Heero I'm in."

Finally, Trowa would have his dream come true. He practically ran to dinner so he could tell Duo and Hilde the news. He arrived before the other two so he grabbed a tray of food and went to their table. Hilde was the next to arrive. She sat down across from Trowa and just started staring at him. Duo showed up a few minutes later and joined the other two.

As soon as Duo sat down Hilde started to scream. "Duo, there is something wrong with Trowa's face!"

Duo grabbed Trowa's face and stared at him. "What?" Duo asked.

"It's called a smile Hilde." Duo said. "But you're right. I've never seen one on Trowa's face before maybe he's sick or maybe Heero finally kissed him."

"Don't be rude Duo." Hilde said.

"What Heero is all over that boy and you know it." Duo retorted.

"Focus Duo." Hilde turned and spoke to Trowa. "So why are you smiling?" Hilde asked.

"Duo was right I asked him out." Heero said. Duo looked at Heero and his jaw dropped. Trowa just sat there trying not to laugh.

"He was assigned to my team for guard duty." Heero said. "We will be guarding the city limits. They are putting on extra guards because it is rumored the Outlaws will attack Harbor."

Heero sat down next to Trowa. Trowa didn't like to be the center of all the attention. He tried not to look at anyone for fear they would see he was blushing. Hilde noticed Trowa's rosy cheeks but she didn't say anything to him instead she changed the subject.

"So is it true that the Outlaws are expected to attack Harbor. I mean what's the point of that and how did they know?" Hilde asked.

"Oh I know this one." Duo screeched. "One of the seerers who work for the guard saw an attack. They don't know exactly when but they think within the next week. I wish I could predict stuff like that I mean it would just be so cool. So Heero when are you going up for guard duty?"

"We will have guard duty in two days."

"Yeah I can't wait to work with Trowa again. I think we got along well last time and I know Trowa's always wanted this. Dorothy will be a pain to live with though now that she gets to do this." Relena said as she sat down next to Hilde.

The group continued to talk. Everyone was very excited. Trowa knew that he would have a hard time getting to sleep with all the excitement. He wanted to talk to Duo before he went to bed but Heero called a group meeting after dinner and Trowa never got his chance. The meeting went well; Heero gave a little pep talk and the five were very excited.

Trowa finally made it back to his room and got ready for bed. Zechs was there too and the boys didn't say much. They worked well together but they weren't the most friendly of roommates. Trowa found himself lying in bed listening to Zechs' steady breathing. He envied that Zechs could fall asleep so easily.

Trowa found himself in a warm soft bed. He sat up and looked around but he didn't recognize the room. He got out of bed and walked to the door. He tried the handle and opened it. He walked down the hall and he could hear music. He walked into a room and saw Quatre sitting playing music. When the song ended, he clapped.

Quatre turned towards him. "There is a traitor among your group and you know them."

Trowa looked panicked for a few seconds. Quatre's lips never moved but it didn't matter Quatre was in his head he could hear his every thought. No, Trowa don't panic it's not Duo. He went to the academy because he wants to learn how to use his powers. You are his friend. He would never hurt you. I can't tell you who the traitor is. Be careful. I won't be on the raid but Wufei will. Go downstairs there is a surprise for you. Oh and do me a favor tell Duo I said hi."

Quatre vanished and Trowa found himself in the downstairs of a small cottage. He looked around for the surprise Quatre mentioned. He found a box wrapped with string. He untied the package and took off the lid to the box. He looked inside the box and found a small metal flute. Trowa picked it up. How did Quatre know that he played? The flute was wonderful. Trowa put it to his lips and began to play. The flute was perfect.

Trowa woke up in his bed. He was in his room in the Academy. The sun was just coming up. Trowa wanted to sleep more but he was too awake. He went to rub the sleep from his eyes. He would be on the wall in one more night.

That day Heero made everyone work very hard. They practiced as a group and ate their meals together. Heero was turning them into a real team. Trowa was impressed they worked well together. Heero gave the orders and Trowa, Zechs, and Dorothy carried them out. Relena also worked hard even though she wasn't trained in combat. she helped hold the team together. She was there to recognize other magic users and help the team react when the Outsiders came. They also hoped to use her powers to dissuade the Outsiders from attacking.

After all the hard work, Trowa had no problem sleeping that night. He had no more dreams of Quatre. In fact he didn't think he dreamed at all. Which was weird. Trowa usually didn't sleep that well. He got ready for breakfast. Today would be an easy day. Trowa was planning on taking a nap so he would be fresh for guard duty. they were suppose to report to the wall two hours before sunset. They would be put into the regular rotation of the guard. Trowa really didn't like the fact that the guards weren't changing their normal procedures. He thought they were leaving themselves open but no one wanted to hear what a cadet thought so he kept his mouth shut. After breakfast he would find a nice place and read for awhile.

Heero found Trowa napping under a tree with a book open on his lap. He had a smile on his face. It was rare that Trowa ever smiled. Heero sat down next to him and picked up the book. Heero marked Trowa's page and then strayed to read the book himself. It was good. An adventure about a sword toting hero who traveled around saving damsels in distress. For some reason Heero thought this suited Trowa perfectly. Heero was almost done the second paragraph when Trowa shifted and rested his head on Heero's shoulder. Heero had to smile at that he was very comfortable. He would let Trowa sleep a while longer he would need his rest.

That night everything was quite on the wall. Trowa was paired up with Heero for watch duty. Zechs and Dorothy were also a pair. Relena was stationed in the tower using her powers to try and sense the outsiders. It was cold and dark and the two groups were on opposite sides of the wall. This gave Heero and Trowa a little privacy. Trowa was surprised when he woke up with his head resting on Heero's shoulder. Heero didn't say anything. He just smiled and offered Trowa a hand up. Trowa didn't know if it meant anything, but he was walking on the wall next to Heero and all he could think of was that afternoon. He was trying to stay focused but it wasn't working to well. He hoped Heero didn't notice.

Heero saw Trowa staring at him again. Heero couldn't believe how nice it felt to have Trowa with him. He couldn't stay focused. They made the perfect pair. All the outsiders would have to do is sneak up while the two of them were making eyes at each other. Maybe when they went back to the guard room Heero would switch up the groups. If he paired himself with Zechs he would have a much easier time paying attention.

It was finally time for their group to take a break. They were all in the guard house relaxing while another group took their place within the watch. Dorothy was taking a nap while Heero and Zechs were discussing strategy. Trowa was sitting next to Relena in companionable silence. Everyone had let their guard happy for the slight reprise from being on edge.

Trowa could feel his eyes starting to close when he heard the first alarm. He jumped up and spun around. More alarms had started to sound the Outlaws were there. Trowa reached for his sword and left the guard house followed closely by the other. Even Relena left to help. Some of the Outlaws had made it to the top and were fighting the guards.

Trowa rushed off to help with Relena close on his heels. He made his way past some scuffles he was running somewhere specific he just didn't know where. That's when he saw him. Wufie was dressed in all white not worried about hiding. He was casting fireballs from his hands. Trowa just stood there in stunned silence until he remembered his place. He faced Wufie.

I can't let you keep this up." Trowa Camay said.

"And Quatre would kill me if I hurt you." Wufie responded.

Trowa felt no real pain. He knew something very heavy just hit him as he crumpled to the ground. Relena stood behind Trowa holding a sword in her hands. She had knocked Trowa out with the but of her sword.

Wufie smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and left to got find Heero and the others. Wufie exchanged clothes with Trowa and then he gave the still unconscious Trowa to one of his people. The uniform wasn't a great fit but in the scuffle no one would truly notice. Wufie then made his way past the other guards and into the city.

The scuffle didn't last very long. The guards had defended the city and drove off the Outlaws. Everyone was counting this as a victory. Heero was sitting on the floor letting Dorothy bandage one of his arms. They were quietly talking about the attack with an officer. Zechs was looking for his sister and no one had seen Trowa yet. After a very long and painful debriefing Heero was ready to go home with his team. Heero and Dorothy went over to Zechs to gather the troops.

"Where is your sister and Trowa we've been released have you found them yet?" Heero asked. Zechs turned and Heero could see tears in his eyes.

"I've looked everywhere. No one has seen either of them. I looked at the wounded and the dead. There not there. I don't think they are on the wall. I think the Outlaws have them. Zechs announce.

Heero could feel his hands turning into fists. If anyone hurt his friends they would pay with their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think this is my best chapter yet. If anyone is wondering the pairings so far are 1+3, 4+3, and Duo + Hilde (Does Hilde have a number?)

Trowa woke up in a room that he recognized from his dream. His head hurt. Well, hurt didn't quite cover it his head was killing him. He reached up and felt a bandage. The last thing he remembered was being on the wall with Wufie. Trowa opened the door and walked downstairs. He found Quatre sitting on a couch sipping coffee.

"What am I doing here? Is this another dream?" Trowa asked.

"You were injured during the fighting. Wufei sent you here. He didn't want anything bad to happen to you, besides I thought it would give us a chance to get to know each other better."

Trowa sat down on a couch a few feet away from Quatre. Quatre confused Trowa. He knew that Quatre was an enemy, but there was something about him that Trowa was drawn to and having Quatre literally pop into his head wasn't helping anything.

"You're in my head again." Trowa said to the blond.

"You're not shielding." Quatre replied.

"In case you haven't noticed I took a blow to the head, and it hurts a lot. I don't even know who hit me."

"For a tough warrior you sure complain a lot." Quatre got up and went over to where Trowa was sitting. He started to examine Trowa's wounds. As soon as Quatre touched him Trowa froze. His barrier was already shaky because of his injury but with Quatre actually touching him every wall he put up came crashing down and Quatre was again drawn into Trowa's head only this time Trowa didn't mind having Quatre be forced in.

"I can ease your pain." Quatre said. He could feel Trowa agreeing through their link. Quatre took away most of the pain and Trowa found that he then could put up some of his walls, but he didn't get rid of Quatre's presence. He didn't want to. There was something about the blond boy that was very comforting. He didn't want to get rid of him fully.

"I think I'm starting to like having you in my head it feels right to be connected to you." Trowa said. "I don't think I want to lose this."

Trowa could feel Quatre smiling. "Me neither. I could help you. We could set up a more permanent link if you would like."

Trowa agreed. He could feel Quatre instructing him what to do and he listened to every instruction. When he finally came back to himself he found himself on the couch with his head lying in Quatre's lap. The two boys were smiling at each other. Trowa could feel a light pressure at the back of his mind. When he focused on it he could feel Quatre. Their link worked.

Heero was back at the academy with Zechs and Dorothy and he was pissed. Someone had hurt his team members and he wouldn't rest until he knew his team was safe. Heero was pacing outside of the offices at the Academy. The heads of the Academy were discussing what do. They had lost several cadets to the Outlaws. The whereabouts and conditions of these cadets would have to be ascertained.

Heero was waiting on word of a rescue party to go after Trowa and Relena. He wanted vengeance for his people. Nothing would stop him from being on one of the rescue squads. He knew the Outlaws had to have them and he wanted to be one of the ones to get them back.

Zechs was also waiting for news. His sister was one of the ones missing and he would be on the rescue squad no matter what, but even with his resolve to save his sister cooler heads would prevail. He wouldn't be any help if he was acting like a crazy person. He just had to make Heero realize the same thing. "Heero you need to relax. Go get something to eat."

"They were my team my responsibility. Trowa was nervous about doing this mission but I convinced him to go. I owe him. It's my fault that he's missing." Heero said.

"I know how you feel. You don't think I want to tear apart every building in every city until I find Relena. But to rush out without a plan is stupid. We don't even know where to start looking." Zechs replied.

"Hey did anyone tell Duo that Heero was missing he might want to know. He might even be able to help. He can predict the future. Well, at least sometimes he can, but at least it will give us something to do instead of waiting around here." Dorothy said.

The two boys looked at Dorothy then Heero brushed by her and started to head in the direction of Duo's dorms. Heero arrived at the dorms where he almost crashed into Hilde. As soon as Heero saw her he demanded "Where's Duo?"

"At the dining hall it's lunch time. I'm on my way there now to meet him. Why what's your problem Heero?"

Heero looked at her and controlled his temper before answering "Trowa and Relena are missing."

Hilde not missing a beat ran towards the dining hall. Heero followed close behind her. Hilde arrived at the dining hall slightly before Heero. The two ran into the hall to see Duo sitting with Dorothy and Zechs. By the time Heero and Hilde got to the table Dorothy and Duo were already discussing everything Duo would need to figure out where Trowa was.

Duo and Trowa were close so it would be easier for Duo to get a reading on him then on Relena. Duo needed to concentrate very hard on Trowa to find him so the five friends decided that the best place for Duo to search for Trowa would be in Trowa's room.

The five left the dining hall after everyone had gotten something to eat. Duo would need his strength to find Trowa and after a lot of hen pecking they got Heero to eat as well. Heero felt like it took forever to make it back to Trowa's room. When they got there Duo told everyone except for Zechs to leave the room. He needed to concentrate and to many distractions wouldn't help. Zechs got to stay because his sister was also missing and Duo didn't have the heart to kick him out even if Zechs did act like a jerk sometimes.

Duo closed his eyes and concentrated. He sat on Trowa's bed just letting his mind go blank. At first he saw nothing. Then he saw fire. Trowa was standing in the middle of the fire and above him on a rock cliff was Wufei. Trowa was looking up at Wufei and smiling he looked as if the fire wasn't even touching him.

Duo came out of the trance not understanding what he saw. Usually he saw events but this was more like a dream. He didn't know what it meant and he was no closer to finding Trowa. He decided to try again.

He readjusted himself and let his mind go blank. This time things were starting to go right. He saw a bar. Inside was Trowa sitting with Wufei and Quatre. It was the night that the four went out together. It didn't tell Duo where Trowa was but he had a feeling who Trowa was with.

"Trowa's with a guy named Wufei. He's an outlaw who can use fire. I can't see where he is but I can see that he isn't in any danger." Duo explained to the others.

"So we're looking for an Outlaw named Wufei that shouldn't be too hard." Hilde reasoned.

"I know what he looks like. I saw him. I could identify him." Duo said.

"We'll have to start looking. I am going to go back to the Academy offices and see what they are planning to do. I'll tell them what Duo saw. Hopefully we'll find this Wufei quickly." Heero said.

Duo stood up slowly and threw his arm over Hilde's shoulder. "Yeah that's a good idea, you guys go ahead I'm kinda wiped. Hilde do you mind walking back to the dorm with me?"

Duo and Hilde started their walk back to the dorm. Duo was nervous. He wanted to tell Hilde everything he knew about Wufei ans the Outlaws. He loved being at the Academy. A secret like this could get him kicked out but he trusted Hilde and he needed someone else's help.

"Hey Hilde, I know a little more than I told the others." Duo stated.

Hilde stopped walking. "What is it Duo. You can trust me."

Duo started to explain. "I didn't get Wufei's name from my vision. I got it because I know him. We grew up together in a village not to far from here. I don't know where Wufei is now but someone in the village might know."

"But you said Trowa's safe. How did you know that?"

"Trowa and Wufei have met before. I actually introduced the two. Wufei's an outlaw but he is also a very noble guy. He wouldn't hurt Trowa, not on purpose. In my vision Trowa was surrounded by fire but he was smiling. Wufei can control fire. In my vision Trowa was safe with him. I have to believe Trowa's safe. Wufei is my friend."

Hilde put her hand on Duo's back. "I think that it is about time you went home to visit don't you? We can leave tonight."

"We? You'll go with me?"

"What are friends for. We just have to avoid Heero until then. He would kill us if he finds out that we have a lead and don't take him with us and since these guys are your friends it might be a good idea not to take an angry Heero with us."

"Until tonight then."

Duo managed to avoid Heero for the rest of the day. It wasn't too hard. The last time he saw him Heero was still trying to get answers from the officers in the Academy. He figured that he would have some time judging by how much the higher ups in the Academy liked to debate.

He met Hilde outside the dorms and the two snuck off campus. Getting out of the walled city wouldn't be a problem. Only people coming into the city were checked. The two left the city and started on the journey to Duo's home town. Walking it would take about a day to get there.

Trowa and Quatre spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Trowa found out that he was in Quatre's home town. The two were having a great time together. It didn't even occur to Trowa to think about his life at the Academy until Quatre pointed out which one was Duo's house. Upon hearing Duo's name Trowa realized that no one knew where he was.

"Hey Quatre, does anyone from the Academy know where I am."

Quatre looked at Trowa like he just grew a new head. "Don't be crazy. This city is a base for the Outlaws if the Academy knew this was one of our strongholds everyone here would be in danger. I mean how would you explain turning up here?"

"Well, I think we have a problem. If they don't know where I am then they will assume I was captured. My guess is we'll have a day before they start combing every village for me."

"I know the authorities here were already given your description but they work for us so we're safe for now. You're free to go back to the Academy I just thought you might want to know a little more about me and why we Outlaws fight."

Quatre looked down and started to blush. "I thought we could be allies Trowa."

Trowa saw the blush on Quatre's face and he looked away. He turned his back to give Quatre some privacy. "I am loyal to the Academy. That won't change." Trowa said.

"Even if your one of us?" Quatre asked. "The bond we have uses your magic not just mine. Your one of us weather you'll admit it or not. This is also your fight."

"Duo is part of the Academy. You want to fight him too?"

"Duo and I already had this conversation and he chose his path. I am just giving you the same option. If you graduate and they find out that you can use magic you'll be stripped of your position and persecuted like the rest of us."

Trowa was silent for a while and Quatre gave him time to think about his options. "So if you want to use your powers you have to be trained and if you don't get training you can't use your powers. Why is that so horrible. It's safer for everyone if your trained." Trowa said.

"And if you can't afford school or if your town doesn't have a place for you to study what do you do? Do you ignore who you are? Can you ignore it?" Quatre asked.

Trowa turned around and started back to Quatre's house. He had a lot to think about before he could make any kind of decision. Quatre sensing Trowa's turmoil let the boy go back to his house to clear his head.

Trowa ended up spending the night at Quatre's, he woke up really in the morning and went out for a run. He still hadn't made a decision yet. When he got back from his run he found Quatre making breakfast. Quatre set the food down in front of Trowa and the two ate in companionable silence.

Trowa got up from the table and started to clean the plates. Quatre not use to the silence was on edge. He wanted to talk but he didn't want to push Trowa.

"I can hear you worrying." Trowa declared. "Through our link. I can feel how nervous you are. I have decided to go back to the Academy. I just can't stay here. I'm not an Outlaw Quatre. We can still be friends just like you and Duo."

Quatre gave Trowa a small smile. "I'll go get your stuff Trowa. We're not too far from the Academy. It shouldn't take you too long to get there. What are you going to tell them?"

"I'll figure something out."

Trowa was on the road an hour later. Quatre gave him some rudimentary directions. All he had to do was follow the road and he would wind up at the Academy in about a day.

Duo and Hilde walked for most of the night. They took a few short rest breaks and they were making good time. It was only a few hours after sunrise and they still had at least one hour left. Duo decided to stop and have some breakfast. Before leaving the city Hilde and Duo had gathered supplies. They were both exhausted.

"When we get to town we can rest at my house." Duo said.

The two finished their short rest and stood up. "Tell me about your town Duo and your friends." Hilde requested.

"I've lived in this town my hole life. All three of us grew up together. Quatre's family has lived here forever. He has a huge family. I never got to meet them all. Wufei's family moved here when he was little. His power runs in his family. His family moved here when their town burnt down. He was the one who started the fire. After the fire happened his family thought it would be best if they moved.

"Quatre and Wufie joined the Outlaws the year before I came to the Academy. I always wanted to go to the Academy. My dad went there. He died shortly after I was born and I never met him but joining the Academy was something that I have always wanted to do. My magic comes from my mother's side of the family. So I left the village. Quatre and Wufie already could use their powers pretty well, and the Outlaws help you learn how to use your powers. Wufie moved up in the fighting ranks fast. Quatre acts more as a liaison between the different Outlaw groups. Quatre is an empath his gift helps him negotiate between the different groups. We all don't get along as well as one might think. There is a lot of infighting within the..."

Duo stopped his explanation. Someone was coming towards them. The figure was moving slow. It looked to be someone out on a stroll about an hour away from the town. to Duo this seemed a little odd.

"So Hilde what do you think?" Duo asked.

Hilde looked at the stranger approaching them. He didn't seem dangerous. She couldn't make out any sort of weapon on him. "Let's just wait till we pass him. No one from the academy would reach us yet. Especially coming from that direction."

The figure kept coming closer. Hilde noticed who it was before Duo did. She ran as fast as she could at the figure and then launched herself into his arms.

"I was so worried. How are you? What happened? What are you doing here? Are you Okay?" Hilde barraged Trowa with questions.

Trowa was a little shocked to see Hilde hurtling towards him at full speed. "I'm on my way back to the Academy. I was captured by Outlaws but I got free."

"So did Wufei treat you well. He can be a sourpuss." Duo remarked while hugging Trowa.

"Wufei wasn't there. I was with Quatre." Trowa replied.

"That's weird. I had a vision that clearly showed Wufei. I wonder what that vision meant." Duo said.

"It doesn't matter. What are we going to do about Trowa and the Academy. Are we all going back there?" Hilde asked

"I'm going back. Why don't you guys come along?" Trowa said.

"You know my village is only an hour away we could go there and leave for the Academy tomorrow. I mean what's one more day?" Duo wondered.

Trowa shrugged and Hilde nodded and the three friends walked back to the village. Duo was excited he would get to go home and see Quatre. This day was shaping up to be really great. The only thing that was still bothering him was his vision of Wufei.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5is now up. I wait way too long between updating my stories so my goal is to finish this by Dec. 31. There should be several more chapters. so enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed I hope everyone is enjoying this story. The action should really pick up soon.

Pairings update: 1+3, 4+3, Duo+Hilde, and Wufie will soon have someone he likes

Wufei found it incredibly easy to sneak into Harbor and now that he was inside the city there was no security to be seen. His goal was to sneak into the main offices of the Authorities and steal their files. The offices of the authorities were in a building across from the Academy's campus. Wufei thought it t would be simple to sneak into the building housing these files.

Wufei had changed out of his stolen uniform. He was now wearing civilian clothes. He walked through the main doors of the building. The building was practically empty. Most of the head honchos would be involved in the meetings taking place at the Academy. Wufei couldn't have planned it better. Not only did the attack cover his entry into the city but it also caused the meetings that now left the building empty. The attack was Quatre's plan. Quatre was turning into a real strategist. Wufei made his way upstairs to where he was told the files would be kept.

Wufei opened the door to see a boy with long blond hair going through the files. The boy turned towards Wufei with a look of shock on his face. The blond didn't make a move or a sound.

Wufei took the initiative and started to yell. "What are you doing here? Are you supposed to be here?"

Wufei's gamble paid off. He had figured that the blond was doing something that he wasn't supposed to. The blond really wasn't good at covering up his shock and he still hadn't answered Wufei.

"What is your name and what are you doing here? Don't make me repeat myself." Wufei demanded.

The blond stammered out his answer "My name is Zecks. My sister was taken in the attack. I was looking for Outlaw strongholds."

"Well, you're done looking now. I need those files. I won't report this. I know loosing a loved one can be hard. Leave now and we'll pretend nothing happened."

Zecks left the room. He got the name of two suggested Outlaw strongholds. He would start there. Zecks hurried back to the Academy to tell Heero what he had found. There was too much time being wasted. Dorothy, Heero, and Zechs would start their own search.

About an hour later Trowa found himself in front of Quatre's house again. Duo pounded on the door. Quatre opened the door and got pounced by an exuberant braded boy. "Quatre long time no see. Guess whom we met on the road? Trowa! I just couldn't come all this way and not stop by so we'll be spending the night. Well, I'll be at my house with Hilde but is it Ok if Trowa stays here. You're house is bigger than mine."

"Who is Hilde?" Quatre asked. After being friends with Duo for so many years, Quatre was well practiced at making sense of Duo's incessant talking.

Hilde stepped forward. "I'm Hilde. It's nice to meet you Quatre. Duo told me all about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Quatre invited everyone into the house. It looked like he and Trowa would have even more time to get to know each other. Quatre was very happy about that fact. "Why don't we sit for awhile and talk. I'll prepare lunch in a little bit." Quatre suggested.

The four friends sat down and started to talk. Duo was more than happy to relate all of his and Quatre's childhood adventures together. The afternoon passed by quickly.

"Well, I could stay here all night but my mom would be pissed. Why don't we all go over to my house for dinner I'm sure my mom could scrape something together." Duo said

'Don't be silly Duo. Why don't you and Hilde go over to your house? It would be rude to impose on your mother like that. I'll entertain Trowa here than the rest of us can meet up in the morning." Quatre offered.

Duo took the hint. "Ok, Q. You're right. Meeting Hilde will be enough for my mom. She probably won't be able to handle someone as quiet as Trowa. It's just unnatural, really freaky if you ask me. But I think you can handle him, right Q? But if you do have problems you know where I live." Duo and Hilde made their goodbyes and started to leave. "I almost forgot. You two have to come over for breakfast tomorrow. Bye!"

That left Trowa and Quatre alone for the second time. Trowa was nervous and couldn't think of anything to say. Not that talking was his strong suit. He was hoping Quatre would say something but neither boy talked. They just sat there in quiet. For once Trowa was not enjoying the silence. "Thanks for letting me stay for another night. I know this was kinda unexpected." Trowa said.

"It's Ok you know you can stay with me for as long as you want." Quatre said.

That made Trowa feel a little more comfortable. The boys sat for a while and then decided to get dinner together. Neither boy was a good cook so Quatre made pasta. It was good. The two joked and ate and enjoyed each other's company. After dinner the two cleaned up. Trowa was washing the dishes and handing them to Quatre to dry. Trowa's hand brushed Quatre's and he blushed. Quatre saw the blush and smiled. Quatre had feelings for Trowa but he wasn't sure how Trowa felt. He didn't want to take advantage of their link and pry into Trowa's head. He had all the patience in the world. He hoped that Trowa would change his mind and join the Outlaws. The two shared a connection and from the way Trowa was blushing he knew it too.

Duo helped his mother set the table. Mrs. Maxwell was just as energetic as her son and welcomed Hilde with open arms. Duo's house was a small cottage but very comfortable. Hilde thought that it fit Duo well. The conversation at dinner was full of joking and laughing. Duo's mother didn't seem surprised at her son's visit, which shocked both Duo and Hilde. Mrs. Maxwell explained that she knew that both Quatre and Wufei were in the Outlaws and that she cared for them and Duo and she would support all of them any way she could. Hilde saw where Duo got his upbeat personality and outlook. She was happy the two decided to go on this little quest. Going back to the Academy tomorrow would be hard.

Zecks met Heero and Dorothy in his room. "I almost got caught. There was some guy who came for the files. I think we should leave soon. The authorities will probably start sending scouts to these towns. There were two towns that looked promising. One isn't to far from here. I think we should head out tonight." Zechs reported.

Heero smiled. "I'm in. Pack a kit. We meet in front of the dorm tonight at sundown. We'll have to hurry but we should make it to the gate before they close it for the night. We'll go to the closest town on the list first. See you two tonight."

With that Heero left to go pack. The other two also started their preparations.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 Enjoy!

Wufei found himself in Turtle cove. It was the closest town on the list. He met with the head of the Outlaw camp. They had to act fast. The authorities would be in the town soon and Wufei wanted to get rid of any evidence of Outlaw activity in this town and all the other towns on the list. He had already requested volunteers to be runners so they could go to the other towns on the list and warn the Outlaw camps. He also wanted the runners to relay a message. He was calling a meeting for all Outlaws who could attend. They had to become more organized. The information about these towns should never have gotten into the hands of the authorities. They had a leak somewhere in their organization and they were determined to find it.

Wufei was tired of traveling and was looking forward to going back home. He would spend the night in Turtle Cove and the next day he would head to his town and see how Quatre was doing. There was nothing like sleeping in your own bed and if he left first thing in the morning he would make it home in about two days.

At first light Wufei was ready to go. He had supplies for the next two days and a tent so he could make camp on the road. He started his long walk home and started thinking about his next move. He wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the other three travelers coming towards him until he almost crashed into them. He fell over and landed hard. A hand was thrust towards him and he took the offered hand and stood up. He found himself staring at a man with blue eyes and long blond hair. He knew he had seen this man before but he couldn't think of where.

"Are you Okay?" the blond asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I should pay better attention to where I am going." Wufei replied politely.

Zechs looked at him and smiled. "So the authorities sent you out alone to check out the list?"

Wufei was shocked at first and then he remembered where he saw the blond. He was the guy he startled when he stole the list from the authorities. "I see you are on your own investigation. I never caught your name."

"I am Zechs and this is Heero and Dorothy."

Wufei noticed that they did not give their last names. They were on their own quest and he respected that. He also knew that he had to get away from them before they figured out he did not work for the authorities.

"I am assuming you are going to the towns on the list?" Wufei asked.

It was Heero who answered him. "We are looking for the Outlaws. Our friends were captured in the last attack and we are looking for them."

"Well, there is nothing in the town that I could find but you are welcome to do your own investigation. I won't mention anything about seeing you here. I am assuming no one knows you're here?" Wufei said.

"Thanks for your help. How did you know we aren't supposed to be here?" Zechs asked.

"If you were supposed to be here you would not have to sneak files out of offices." Wufei tried to hide his smile as he answered.

"Thanks." Heero said and he shook Wufei's hand. They parted ways and Wufei thanked his lucky stars that he was good at bluffing.

Wufei also decided that his journey home would have to wait. If these three were here then other would definitely follow. The Outlaws had to meet now and he would see that they took the offensive.

This time when Trowa woke up he knew where he was. He had a nice night with Quatre. The more time he spent with the blond the harder it was for him to leave. He got dressed and slowly made his way downstairs. He found Quatre sitting waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go to Duo's? His mom is making us breakfast." Quatre said.

Trowa nodded his head and waited for Quatre to get up. The two made the short walk over to Duo's in companionable silence. Quatre didn't bother knocking he just walked in. Not that anyone would hear the knock over the commotion going on inside the house. Trowa stayed close to the door while Quatre walked right in and started to help Hilde put out the food while Duo was trying to decide which side of the plate the fork went on.

Trowa was just trying to stay out of the way. Duo's mom was just like him. She was full of energy and was constantly talking. There were about three conversations going on at the same time and it took all of Trowa's concentration to follow what Duo's mom was saying. He figured he had a few more minutes of peace if he could just stay where he was and watch he would be happy.

"Hey green eye quit staring and have a seat. I'm afraid you might fly out that door if I keep letting you stand there." Duo's mom said.

Trowa went over to the table and Duo pulled out a chair for him. The others sat soon after and everyone dug into the food. There was tons of food on the table and it was all delicious. Duo's mom could cook. No wonder why Duo ate so much.

"So Trowa did you sleep well." Hilde asked.

"Not as good as you I bet." Trowa answered.

"There will be none of that at my table. I want to hear how school is. Duo told me why you are all here. I am not going to say I approve of you all coming here but I am always happy when Duo visits. So how is school?" Duo's mother asked.

"I still am having trouble with my gifts but it is getting better. Hilde is amazing though. She is one of the top in the class. And you should see Trowa. He is the best in his class. Everybody likes him." Duo said.

"Oh ya." Hilde agreed. "Trowa is the head of his class. People are just throwing themselves at him." Hilde looked over and could see Duo snickering so she continued. "I mean everyone wants Trowa's help."

"Thank you two for volunteering." Duo's mom said.

"What?" Duo asked.

"You and Hilde, dear. Poor Trowa is the color of a tomato and you two are so pleased with yourselves. I figure if you have all that extra energy than I can put it to good use."

"Yes, mom." Hilde and Duo said in unison.

After everyone was done eating, Quatre and Trowa helped to clear the table while Hilde and Duo washed the dishes. Once the table was clear Quatre, Trowa, and Duo's mom moved into the other room to talk. Quatre and Duo's mom was doing most of the talking. They talked about Trowa's school and what Quatre had been up to. They also talked about Duo's mom. She wasn't his real mother. Both his parents died when Duo was very young. She adopted him from an orphanage when his powers first started. The other kids were scared of him and the orphanage could not deal with magic kids. So Mrs. Maxwell adopted him to make sure that he had a chance to use his gift and not end up being forced to hide his gifts because he never received proper training.

Trowa had never known any of this about Duo. He could understand why it was so important for Duo to go to the academy. He could also understand why Quatre fought with the Outlaws. He would not like it if someone told him he couldn't use his powers. Trowa nudged his connection with Quatre and saw Quatre smile at him.

Duo and Hilde collapsed on the floor showing just how exhausted they were after their hard work. Quatre nudged Duo with his foot.

"I think this one is dead." Quatre pronounced.

"Oh, a little hard work is good for the soul. Besides don't you think Duo is getting a little pudgy around the middle." Trowa added.

"Oooh, score one for Trowa." Quatre said.

"He is right you know Duo." Hilde said as she pinched Duo's side. "You are getting a bit pudgy."

"Ha ha. Pick on someone else before I get a complex." Duo said.

"It is getting late and you three need to go back to school. Duo and Hilde go get your stuff together and Trowa you say goodbye to Quatre while I make you lunch." Duo's mom said.

Duo and Hilde went to pack up their stuff while Trowa and Quatre said goodbye for a second time. "It seems like we are always saying goodbye." Trowa said.

"We'll see each other again it just might take more than two hours this time." Quatre said.

"Wufei was right there was no Outlaw activity in this city." Dorothy said.

"Heero, maybe this wasn't the best idea we ever had. The Authorities have probably started their own search. Relena and Trowa could be back at school right now and we would never know. Besides where are we going to go next?"

"You have the name of another city." Heero said.

"And it could be a dead end again." Zechs protested. "I think we should go back to the school and volunteer to help with the search groups."

"You two can go back. It's a long shot but I am going onto the other city."

"Wrong Zechs can go back. I am not stopping until we find Relena." Dorothy said.

Heero looked at her and smiled. They picked up their gear and headed in the direction of the next city. Zechs watched them go. They got about 100 yards away when he picked up his gear and started back towards the Academy.

Five hours and six very tired feet later Duo had decided they should rest. He proved his point by sitting down in the middle of the road. Duo was exhausted. He had felt ill for the last hour but he didn't want to say anything. He didn't really feel sick he just felt like there was something wrong. Hilde sat down next to him.

"You two are going to get run over." Trowa said

"By what we haven't seen anything the whole time we've been on the road. Lighten up and have a seat. All the cool kids are doing it." Duo said

"Ha ha" Trowa retorted.

The next thing Duo was going to say got stuck in his throat. He saw fire again. This time it dissolved into a city he had never seen before. The city was inland. They flew a flag with the crest of a boar. Duo saw Heero and he was fighting and he was alone. The dread Duo was feeling all day finally made sense. He was feeling this vision.

Duo started to cough as he came back to himself. His head was resting on something soft and a damp cloth covered his eyes.

"Thank the gods he's alive." Hilde screeched.

"Head hurts. Keep it down" Duo stammered.

"Duo what happened?" Hilde asked.

"Had a vision. Heero is in trouble. Saw a city with a flag of a boar." Duo choked out.

"When?" Trowa asked.

"Very soon." Duo answered. "I'm sure of it."

"What city has a boar flag?" Hilde asked.

No one knew. Trowa did the only thing he could think of. He opened his link to Quatre and asked what city flew the flag of a boar. Quatre told him it was an old mining town about four days journey inland called Greenwood but which was affectionately referred to as the Hole. Quatre asked for more information but Trowa shut the link and refused to open it again even though he could feel Quatre wanting to talk.

Trowa opened his eyes and found Hilde looking at him. "I know where it is and where we have to go. As soon as Duo is better we'll head there."

Hilde nodded her head. She didn't really want to go back to the academy anyway.

The walk to Greenwood was long and tedious. Heero was exhausted by the time he reached the city. They could search for information in the morning. The first thing Heero wanted to do was get a couple of rooms with real beds and have a good nights sleep. Dorothy looked as exhausted as he felt and didn't complain about waiting until morning to search the town.

The two woke up feeling refreshed. It had been awhile since they had slept in a real bed. They went to look around the town but their wasn't much there. It was an old mining town. It was poor and run down, but the people were nice enough. They had no idea about any Outlaw activity. It looked like they found another dead end. The two went back to the Inn for dinner. They were both depressed. All that traveling for nothing, At least the stew they ordered tasted good. They could get another good nights sleep and leave in the morning.

Dorothy went up to her room and Heero was finishing his beer when the door to the Inn opened and three men walked in. They walked over to Heero's table and sat down. Heero put down his beer and looked up at his new friends. "So how can I help you?" Heero asked.

One of the men answered "It is us who can help you. We heard you been looking for the Outlaws. We have information for you?"

"What information?" Heero asked.

"We know where they are. I can take you there now."

Heero looked the men over. His first thought was trap. He wanted the information these men had. He looked at them. With Dorothy's help and a few weapons he could probably put up a good fight.

"Let me get my friend." Heero said

The man nodded his consent and Heero went upstairs. He informed Dorothy of the situation and she agreed to accompany him. They both took their swords and concealed a few other weapons in their clothes. They knew they were walking into a trap but they didn't have much choice.

They left with the men. They were taken to one of the old mine shafts. "This is where the Outlaws are hiding out." One of the men said.

It just screamed TRAP! Dorothy looked over at Heero and shrugged. Heero nodded and the two made their way into the cave. They started to walk down the main shaft. Torches lighted the path. It looked like people had been down the path recently.

"So are the Outlaws still here? Dorothy asked.

"They're all around you." A voice answered.

Heero drew his sword and so did Dorothy. They got back to back in a fighting stance. They could see shadows moving along the walls. There were way more than just the three who lead them into the cave. The torches went out all at once.

"We fight." Heero whispered to Dorothy.

Steel made contact with steel and the fight began. Heero could still feel Dorothy pressed against his back. He was blind but at least they were ok. He saw a light. There was a boy in front of him holding a ball of fire in his hand. He recognized the boy, but he didn't know from where. Heero let the thought go, he had other things to concentrate on. He could see. He fought harder. There were just too many opponents. The more he fought the more tired he became and every time he defeated someone another took his place.

Dorothy wasn't fairing as well. Her back was to the ball of fire and it was hard for her to see. She was sweaty and had a cut on her arm. She wouldn't last much longer. She blocked a high swing by a sword but didn't see the fist. He swung from the shadows and connected with Dorothy head. She crumbled to the ground unconscious. Heero felt her fall. He turned around to face the man who hit Dorothy and felt cold metal on his neck.

"Don't move." Said a female voice.

Heero recognized it. "Relena?" Heero asked. He turned to look. He saw honey blond hair out of the corner of his eye but before he could turn around fully the butt of the knife was knocked against his head. His world turned black and he joined Dorothy on the ground.

It took them four days to get to Hole. They were all exhausted. They traveled as fast as they could. Duo looked to be in the worse shape. His vision took more out of him than he wanted to admit. They made their way to the only Inn the town had. Trowa went to get them two rooms while Duo and Hilde ordered them food. Trowa asked the Innkeeper if he saw anyone matching Heero's description. The Innkeeper said he saw Heero and a girl with long blond hair and strange eyebrows.

"The innkeeper said that he's seen Heero and Dorothy." Trowa reported.

"So where are they now?" Duo asked.

"He said they left town and he doesn't know where they went." Trowa replied.

"Why were they here? This isn't the nicest place to visit. And if Dorothy is with Heero where is Zechs. Did he not go with them? I thought those three were best friends." Hilde added.

"Something is seriously wrong here. We have to find out what is going on here after we're done eating." Duo said.

Trowa smiled at Duo's comment. It was weird that Heero and Dorothy came to this town. As soon as they got some food and a change of clothes they would start their search.

They decided to split up and meet back at the Inn in two hours. Duo went to the general store. He asked if anyone had seen Heero. No one said anything. Since Duo was there already he decided to shop for some supplies.

Hilde looked around the town stopping at several stores to inquire about Heero. Hilde got the same result as Duo no one had seen Heero.

Trowa went to the stables. He found the blacksmith there and asked him about Heero. The blacksmith directed Trowa to the old mines near town. Trowa went back to the Inn to wait for the others. When they arrived, he told them about the mines. The three decided to go check them out.

They entered the mine and found torches lit. The three shared a look. The mines were supposed to be abandoned. Duo took out his knife as did Trowa and Hilde. They continued further into the mine being as quiet as they could. The fire flickered and then went out. A few seconds later the torches reignited and the three found themselves surrounded.

"We're looking for our friends." Trowa said.

"If you hurt them I will be very upset." Duo added.

"Your friends are fine. What brought you here?" someone asked.

Trowa looked to Duo for the answer, but Duo didn't know what to say. He never lies so he decided to just stay quiet. It was Hilde who answered. "We were told they were here. We came to rescue them."

That elicited a laugh from the crowd. "You're not doing a very good job. Who taught you how to rescue people. You're not supposed to get yourselves caught."

More laughter erupted from the crowd and a figure stepped forward. Both Trowa and Duo recognized the man standing in front of them. It was Wufei.

"Drop your weapons." Wufei said.

Trowa and Duo dropped their knives. Hide looked over to Trowa and he nodded so she also dropped her knife.

"Follow me. We can talk in my tent." Wufei said. He led the three further into the cave. The main tunnel branched out in several directions. Wufei took one of the paths that led to a small encampment. He led them to his tent. They entered and made themselves comfortable.

"So you came for your friends. That is admirable. How did you find us?" Wufei asked.

"I had a vision." Duo said. "Heero was in trouble. I saw the flag with the boar on it and we pieced together which town it was. Then we came here as fast as we could."

"How did you know which town it was. This town is not very big or well known?"

Duo didn't know how to answer this one. Trowa was the one who figured out the town and he didn't want to tell Trowa's secret.

"I asked Quatre. He told me." Trowa said.

"Why didn't Quatre come with you?" Wufei asked

"We were several hours away from the town when I asked him." Trowa admitted.

"How?" was all Wufei could ask.

Trowa looked down at his hands lying in his lap. "We have a connection Quatre and I."

"Is Quatre coming after you?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know. I cut off my end of the link after he told me the town. For the first day he kept trying to reopen the connection but then he stopped and now we are to far away." Trowa explained.

"Why did you not want to talk to Q?" Duo asked.

Trowa turned and answered him. "He knew the town. He worked with the Outlaws. Heero is my friend and he is in trouble and Quatre is part of that trouble. I know Heero. He is out there looking for me. I put him in danger and instead of rushing back to the academy like I should have I was having tea with Quatre. Heero is here and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Hilde said. "We could have told Heero something. We just took off. You were captured, it is our fault just as much as you. Don't worry I'm sure Heero is ok."

Trowa smiled, "Thanks Hilde."

"I'll take you to Heero and the girl." Wufei said.

"Thank you" Trowa said.

They walked down several tunnels and finally made their way to a small storeroom. Wufei opened the door and let Trowa, Duo, and Hilde walk in. He then locked and shut the door behind them. Sitting there on some blankets were Heero and Dorothy.

Heero looked up and smiled at Trowa. "Long time no see Trowa. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Did you miss me?" Trowa responded.

Heero laughed and swept his leg out causing Trowa to fall over. "That was for making me worry. Now tell me how you three ended up here."

Trowa sat up. "Duo had a vision."

"And you three figured you could take on all of the Outlaws by yourselves?" Heero asked.

"Well, we figured if the amazing Heero Yui only needed one person as backup then Trowa would probably only need two people as back up. I guess we were both wrong." Duo answered.

Heero just smirked and Dorothy snorted in response.

"Now we're five. That should even the odds don't you think?" Hilde asked.


End file.
